1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting structures for surveillance cameras, and more particularly to a universal surveillance camera holder and adaptor that is designed for use with numerous different cameras sizes, types, styles and configurations and that may be deployed in numerous different camera housings and enclosures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The field of surveillance cameras includes a wide variety of different camera sizes, types, styles, configurations and combinations. There are cameras ranging from simple black-and-white cameras to highly complex color cameras. Surveillance cameras may have optical lenses ranging from very small to very large, depending upon the application, and most cameras include one or more printed circuit (PC) boards to control such camera functions as zoom, focus and adjustments for lighting. An example is the camera disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,964. A separate PC board is often provided for the camera power supply. It is also common for such PC boards to have switches located thereon for establishing default or other preset or adjustable configurations for the camera, requiring that it be possible to easily access such switches. Many surveillance cameras are also equipped with heaters to prevent condensation from forming on the camera lenses, presenting unique mounting requirements. Accordingly, there are numerous permutations and combinations of unique surveillance camera mounting requirements presented in the field of surveillance cameras.
There are also a wide variety of mounting structures and housings used to hold surveillance cameras when deployed in the field. Typical housing structures include ceiling domes or bubbles, angled ceiling mounts, flush ceiling mounts and the like. Other common mounting structures include pole or surface mounted housings that may be generally cylindrical, rectangular, round, oval, free form, or combinations thereof. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,414,576 and 5,966,176 disclose hingedly closable surveillance camera housings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,659 discloses a slidbaly detachable outer shell for a surveillance camera. Accordingly, each surveillance camera mounting structure presents unique mounting requirements in order for a camera to be deployed therein.
It is therefore desirable to provide a universal surveillance camera holder that is capable of acting as an adaptor for holding any of a wide variety of different camera sizes, shapes and configurations such that the holder-and-camera combination may be easily deployed in any of a wide variety of different camera housing structures.
The present invention provides a universal adaptor that may be used to hold any of a number of different surveillance cameras for deployment in any of a number of different camera housings or enclosures. The adaptor of the present invention is in the form of a bi-sectional open-ended generally rectangular camera holding assembly. The assembly is designed to snap together around a camera and its associated PC boards encapsulating them into a single unit. The assembly is provided with a plurality of internal slots for holding up to several PC boards associated with the camera. A wide opening is provided at one end of the adaptor through which the camera lens extends. This wide opening allows for the adaptor to accommodate a wide range of camera lens sizes and diameters. Ventilation openings are provided at the opposite end of the adaptor, and additional openings are provided in the adaptor walls. These openings allow access to the interior for adjustment of internal PC board switches and the like, and also provide channels through which connecting wires may be passed. Mounting means are provided on the four side walls of the adaptor making it easy to attach the adaptor (with camera and electronics mounted inside) to numerous different camera housing structures. Additional mounting tabs are provided at the open end of the enclosure to support heating elements or other items associated with the camera lens.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a universal adaptor for holding any of a number of different surveillance cameras and their associated lenses and PC boards for deployment in any of a number of different camera housings or mounting enclosures.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for use in holding a surveillance camera having any of a wide variety of different lens sizes or shapes for deployment in a camera housing or enclosure.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for use in holding a surveillance camera having a number of associated PC boards for deployment in a camera housing or enclosure.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for use in holding a surveillance camera for deployment in a camera housing or enclosure that allows access to interior PC boards switches.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for use in holding a surveillance camera deployed in a camera housing or enclosure that allows wires to pass through the adaptor between the camera and the enclosure.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for use in holding a surveillance camera with one or more defrost/heating elements in the vicinity of the camera lens deployed in a camera housing or enclosure.
It is also an important object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for use in holding a surveillance camera for deployment in any of a number of different camera housings or enclosures.
Additional objects of the invention will be apparent from the detailed descriptions and the claims herein.